The invention relates to an apparatus for evaporating calciferous water by means of electrical heating, in particular for use in electrical household appliances and power tools, in which the steam is conducted using a hose or tubing to a collector that is spaced from the steam generator.
In a steam generator that works at atmospheric pressure, as is known from DE 69708943 T2, the solution for industrial application is regularly scheduled maintenance for decalcification. Maintenance-free operation of this steam generator for its entire service life is not possible.
Known from DE 10358940 A1 is generating steam, free of droplets, using a minimum number of components. When a hose or tubing is used to conduct the steam to a location that is spaced from the steam generator, with a solution like this it is disadvantageous that condensate forms in the hosing or tubing. This condensate leads to undesired droplet formation in the steam. It is possible to use a nozzle at the steam outlet to atomize the water droplets with the steam, which at this location has a very high velocity. However, this changes the pressures in the system in such a disadvantageous manner that technical safety components and pressure-resistant construction speak against it and solid constituents that loosen from mineral deposits in the evaporator clog the nozzle after a brief operating period.
Known from DE 10 2005 048 768 C2 is an apparatus for evaporating water by means of electrical heating for droplet-free steam generation in which a water container is connected to an evaporator via a water hose, a pump, and a spray hose, the evaporator being connected via a steam hose to a pipe connector for an externally arranged collector and being attached to a return connector on the bottom side of the collector. The bottom side of the collector is at an angle of inclination of 5° to 10° relative to the horizontal. A return hose that leads to the water container is arranged at the return connector. It is disadvantageous in this solution that calciferous water residue forms in the evaporator and after an extended operating period this can lead to functional problems.